Transformers Prime: The Fallen Relic of Chaos
by TimPrime1
Summary: Not long, after Optimus had retrieved his Starsaber. Both sides are now after another relic. This time, however, they've ended up on another planet in another dimension. With the help of Ash and his friends, they keep a track on Megatron. Attempting to stop him from destroying their planet.
1. Chapter 1 Warp of Dimentions

Transformers Prime: The Fallen Relic of Chaos

Chapter 1:

Warp of Dimensions

Max: Ugh! How much longer can this go on for?

Dawn: Don't ask. It's been over a year and still nothing.

Runo: Do you guys think that Something happened?

Naruto: This is ridiculous.

Reggie Rocket: We've been here for a few months.

Tommy Pickles: What's even going on?

Dan: TimPrime1 is rumored to return soon. Yet, he's not here.

Ash: We're trying to get communication up.

Rhonda: All this computer stuff! Not me and gross. Being super nerdy.

Stinky: I don't understand any of this!

Danny Fenton: Got anything, Tucker?

Tucker: Tell Dash to stop messing with my work.

Dash: Least likely. Don't care about what's going on.

Me, over the intercom: Glad to see you all here. (All sigh and cheer in relief.) I'm back, but get the signal established first.

XJ9: This is so advanced. I can barely keep up with this. (The screen is mostly static until R2-D2 approaches and uses the computer interface.) Thanks! Huh.

All look at the screen and see the Toonami logo flash.

Dan: Can it?!

Ash: No way!

Screens on, on different worlds come on and everyone looks at them. The Absolution comes out of a jump.

Otto Rocket: What is that?

Alexis: Are you guys seeing this? (Sam and Clover nod.)

Doug Funny and his friends look at the screen as well.

Rap music: Welcome to the new fanfiction revolution, as we're in space on-board the Absolution. TimPrime1 and Tom being captain and co-captain bringing great anime and story action! Traveling far and wide, to bring you all great pride. Old and new stories, just for you. We know, it sounds too good to be true. (Tom comes through the doors.) Toonami's back bitches. To celebrate our return to fanfiction.

TP1

Over the time that Optimus had obtained the Starsaber, he and the other Autobots were in the base were looking for other Iacon relics. This was to be sure that the keys they were collecting weren't the last of the relics. Even though there were only four of them, something within Optimus' Matrix told him that there was an additional relic. He was decoding the message on the computer in he underground base.

"So then..." Arcee stated. "How's the hunt going, with Optimus?" She questioned as she looked at Bulkhead.

He seemed a bit hesitant to tell her. But knew he had to. "I think he's almost done. He's been working like this for hours." He informed her.

"Then why hasn't he found anything?" She requested.

That's when they heard Bumblebee making his electronic buzzing sounds. Raf looked to them. "He says that Optimus will be finished soon. He hopes he finds another one before the Decepticons do." He informs them. Both looked to him, to each other then back to him.

"How would the Decepticons know?" Arcee requested.

Bumblebee made more of his electronic buzzing sounds. "He doesn't. He just knows the Decepticons will find out, eventually." He tells them. This they knew was true. The Decepticons would find out about the next relic soon; if there was one.

On-board the Decepticon ship, Soundwave was still working on the computer to see if there were anymore relics. Megatron always stood close by when he found one. Ready to dispatch his forces to get the relic. The doors opened and in came Dreadwing.

"What news do you have for me, Dreadwing?" Megatron requested.

"As per your request, my liege. We have made the appropriate adjustments to the space-bridge." He informed Megatron.

"Very good. Have some seekers ready for when the next relic is detected." Megatron ordered. That was when they heard a sound come from Soundwave. They looked to him. "I guess the timing couldn't be anymore perfect." Megatron claimed. Soundwave hit certain keys and had the image appear in front of them. From what it looked like. The relic looked like some type of device.

In the Autobot base, Optimus had decoded the same image and they all looked at it. It kind of looked like a Cybertronian satellite. "This image looks very familiar to me." Optimus stated. Looking at the coordinates, he keyed them into the ground bridge. "I'll take a couple of you Autobots with me." He told them. Looking at them he knew it was more than a couple. "Actually more than two." He stated. "Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen. You are to accompany me to this location." He requested.

Arcee went up to him. "On your lead, commander." Arcee stated.

From there Ratchet pulled the lever and the ground-bridge activated.

"Autobot team! Roll out." He ordered. He, Arcee, and Bumblebee proceeded to transform and go through the bridge.

As for Smokescreen, he looked to the others. "Don't wait up." He joked before transforming and going through the bridge as well. Upon arriving at the destination he had to come to a screeching halt. "Hey, what gives?" He questioned.

Arcee walked up to him. "Turns out we got to walk from here." She informs him.

"Awe-man." Smokescreen groaned. He transformed once again and they all walked to where Optimus was. In front of him was a bit of a rocky terrain. Yet they had a distance to travel.

After traveling the path for a bit of time, they could hear machinery. Upon investigating, they spotted the Decepticons and their drill. They were drilling into a small cliff. "Awe-man! The cons beat us here." Smokescreen complained.

"They may have beat us here, but they haven't uncovered the relic." Arcee added.

"No to mention Megatron isn't around! As well as his key lieutenants." Smokescreen added further. "Let's get them..." "Hold on!" Arcee warned as she stopped Smokescreen.

"What? What is it?" He questioned. She pointed up and there he saw him. Megatron was standing right near the artifact. "Scrap! What now?" Smokescreen wondered.

"I think we'll know now!" Optimus explained. From there the drilling stopped and they saw what it was. It still had the same appearance of a satellite, but it wasn't anything ordinary. "This relic...is far too dangerous!" Optimus stated, fear in his voice.

"Doesn't look that bad." Smokescreen commented.

"I know what this means; but what it is, Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"That relic is from the former Paladin of Chaos." Optimus informed them.

Bumblebee made his usual beeping sounds; knowing what the answer might be.

"It is the relic from The Fallen! A powerful artifact that can destroy anything in its path." Optimus told them.

"Bring it to me!" Megatron ordered. Two of his vehicon soldiers brought it to him. He looked at it and smirked evilly. "A powerful artifact. This will be very useful." Megatron commented.

"This relic must not fall into Decepticon hands." Optimus ordered. From there they all began to attack. Megatron looked and saw them.

Knowing why they were here, he pointed right at them. "Autobots! KEEP THEM FROM THE RELIC." He ordered.

A fight ensued between both sides as the cons were attempting to get the relic out of there. Optimus saw this and went right after them, until Megatron blasted a few shots in front of him. Doing so, Optimus stopped an Megatron landed right in front of him. "Optimus Prime! I knew you'd be here. DREADWING!" He commanded as he looked up. Optimus looked in the same direction and Dreadwing came down on Optimus, only to distract him.

Smokescreen went to assist Optimus, but a vehicon got in the way. "Excuse me! I don't think you're my dance partner." He commented sarcastically. "I'll make an exception, though." He said as he smirked and pounded his fist into his hand, ready for a fight.

As the fights ensued, in another Universe. A certain spiky, raven haired, teenager was at a stadium readying for the final league. He smiled up at the audience and looked up to Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow. He and many other trainers were there to compete. He looked at this yellow electric companion who was on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for the league buddy?" He asked as he smiled. "This will determine our chance to get put into the Champion League!" He finished.

His partner looked at him with determination on his face. "Pika pikachu. (I am.)" He stated.

This is none other than Ash Ketchum. He had been training for years, going through each region to become a Pokemon Master. Currently in Sinnoh, he was ready for anything. Everyone was watching in all over. May and Drew were with her parents and little brother. Not only that, but Soledad and Harley were tuning in from a Pokemon Center. Kenny was watching from Johto as Zoey watched from Hoenn. Even Ash's mom was watching with Oak and Mr. Mime. Misty watched him from the Cerulean gym as she had closed the gym due to the Sinnoh League taking place. Wishing she was there with him.

Fireworks were going off to initiate and celebrate the start of the Sinnoh League. As for back in the Transformers universe. Optimus Prime was currently engaged in a battle with Dreadwing; as Megatron kept an eye on the vehicons with the relic.

"Soundwave! Lock onto my coordinates and prepare the ship to launch." He ordered.

Soundwave did so and located Megatron. Activating the spacebridge, Megatron looked back to Optimus. "It's been good while it lasted." Megatron told Optimus. Optimus looked as there was a pause in the fight. "But alas, there's a planet with cities to destroy." Megatron gestured. Optimus knew what he meant and hit Dreadwing on the head and roundhouse kicked him away. Making a B line to the relic, Optimus got out the Starsaber and it activated.

Blue energy surrounding it, Optimus readied the strike. Megatron saw this and knew how strong the Starsaber was. "STOP PRIME!" He ordered. Most of the vehicons focused on Optimus as the rest focused on the Autobots. Megatron went for Optimus, even as the space-bridge opened. When it did, Optimus had pulled the Starsaber into a striking position.

In the Pokemon world, Cynthia and President Goodshow had come in front of the trainers. "Greetings to all you Pokemon trainers. It is a privilege and an honor to see each and everyone of you." She started with as the fight in the Transformers Universe continued. "It has been over a year ever since you all had begun your journey." She continued. Bulkhead punched a few Decepticons as Arcee blasted others. "Those who were new have made it far. Even if the others didn't. Only shows they have more training until they're ready." She kept on.

Optimus swung his Starsaber and the blue energy went towards the space-bridge. "Those who have plenty of experience. Have made it here quickly" Cynthia added. "Unless they got sidetracked by something very important." She stated as the blue energy approached the space-bridge, narrowly avoiding the relic. Megatron saw that and went for the space-bridge as did Dreadwing. "There are many paths on your journeys. Not knowing where you'll wind up at. But, where ever you wind up. Will be what destiny has possibly planned." Cynthia told all the trainers as the energy blade hit the space-bridge.

When it did the bridge began to get wavy and unstable. Everyone saw this and Ratchet got the readings in the base. Hitting some buttons, flipping switches and pulling some levers. He looked back up to the screen. "Optimus! Are you there? What's going on?" He requested. Optimus looked to Megatron and his Decepticons. "Respond!" Ratchet continued to request.

Upon the energy blade hitting the space-bridge, and making an explosion; everyone, but Smokescreen flew back. Optimus Prime's Starsaber flew out of his hands. The fight Smokescreen was in, knocked him at a distance.

"What have you DONE?!" Megatron demanded.

Arcee went up to him. "Optimus!" She exclaimed.

He looked back to her. "I know what I've done!" He stated and looked back at the space-bridge. "But I was not aiming for the space-bridge." He stated.

"I guess you were in a haste to get the Decepticons." She remarked.

"For the device that Megatron has. It must be destroyed." He informed her in a serious tone.

"So then you hit the space-bridge. It doesn't look like it'll last much longer." She added.

"That device mustn't remain in the Decepticons hands." He told her.

When Ratchet didn't get a response, he thought something was going on. From there he pulled the lever that activated their ground-bridge and it opened right across the Decepticons space-bridge. They all saw both bridges and they began to merge once more. Yet this time; they didn't vanish. From what Optimus had done, both bridges began to merge into one. From becoming one, it looked unstable still. Optimus thought of one way to try and fix it. Looking at his chest, he opened at, revealing the matrix.

"Optimus, what are you doing?" Arcee requested.

"The one thing that might fix this." He told her. "By unleashing the power of the matrix of leadership. The bridge might vanish." He told her.

"Won't that wipe your memory? We can't travel back to Cybertron, again." She reminded him.

"It won't wipe my memory." He told her. "A small amount of power will hopefully stabilize the bridge and crash it in on itself." He informed her. From there he unleashed its power and it went into the combined bridges. After a few seconds he stopped and looked at the combined bridges, as his chest closed. From there it looked like it was beginning to stabilize.

Arcee had hopes for this. "It looks like it's working, Optimus!" She exclaimed.

From there, the bridge began to warp a bit and looked both solid and wavy. Energy began to emit from it and Optimus detected something within his matrix. "No!" He stated. "EVERYONE! GET BAC..." He was beginning to order until he got caught in the energy wave. Becoming frozen in it.

Arcee saw this and went for him. "OPTIMU..." She called out but was also caught.

"DECEPTCONS. RETRE..." Megatron tried to order but got caught in the waves as well. Dreadwing tried to fly away as well, but was also caught. Even Bumblebee was caught. Both Autobots and Decepticons were caught. Except for Smokescreen. He managed to get back up from a fight he had.

"Ow! What hit my..." That's when he realized something wasn't right. He looked at the Autobots and Decpticons, all of what he saw confused him. "What the? What's going..." That's when he saw the single bridge. "Is that...a space bridge?" He questioned. As it didn't look like one. "Oh no!" He exclaimed as he saw that everyone in the area wasn't moving.

That's when all the Autobots got an outline that surrounded them. From there, their bodies warped a bit and began to stretch. Going into the bridge. The Decepticons began to warp as well. Their bodies turned into bizarre looking rectangles and going into the bridge. Not only that, but the relic warped the same way as the Autobots did.

As soon as they all went into the bridge, the bridge began to become unstable. It started to shake and shoot out small blue lights. It then collapsed in on itself, completely; the shaking slowly stopping. When this occurred, Smokescreen was speechless. Seeing that his friends had went into that bridge. "What just happened?" He questioned to himself. That's when his com-link came on.

"Hello! Anyone!" Ratchet requested.

Smokescreen immediately answered, not even hesitating. "Ratchet? Thank goodness." He replied feeling relieved.

"Smokescreen! What's going on there? What happened?" Ratchet ordered.

"I don't know myself, Ratchet. Don't know if you'll believe me." He replied as he continued looking where everyone once was at. Especially since the ground in the area looked shifted around. Where areas looked warped and distorted. Especially since the Starsaber was outside of the area as well.

Optimus was in a strange looking tunnel. He tried his best to look around and saw nothing and no one else. He figured the worse as he groaned and tried to move. "What's going on!" He wondered to himself. Barely able to move he noticed something happening to his body. It looked as if it was changing. Looking a bit brighter with the dark tone still in it. He noticed his arms change as was his hands. Not only that, but his chest. With his body changed, his face did too. Looking like a cartoon animation with 3D imagery.

Looking ahead he saw what seemed to be endless. But back in the Pokemon world. Outside somewhere, a crack burst open. Optimus burst out of it and flew down to the ground. A few seconds after the crack closed up and Optimus was on the ground and grunted a bit. Barely managing to get up, he looked around. Seeing that he was on a completely different planet.

He activated his sensors and did a scan. The data came back as Earth. This confused him. "What?" He questioned. "I am on...Earth!" He wondered and looked around. He slowly began to walk, not knowing if what had occurred, affected him any further. He saw boats in the water as it splashed against them and the cement land. "If his is Earth. How come I cannot recognize it?" He continued to question. That's when he remembered. "Arcee! Bumblebee! Smokescreen! Does anyone read me?" He requested.

No answer. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen. Respond." He ordered. "If you're here, meet me at my coordinates." He continued to order.

"Optimus! I'm right here." Arcee replied. Optimus looked behind him and saw her. Her boy changed as much as his did.

"Arcee! Are you alright?" He requested.

"I'm fine, Optimus. Although I have no idea what happened to my body." She said as she looked herself over.

"I'm guessing that whatever happened. It has changed us to adapt to this planet." He informed her.

"Probably so. But we need to know where we are." She stated as she looked around.

"I have done a scan. It seems as if we're on Earth still." He informed her.

She looked at him dumbfounded and confused. "On Earth?" She questioned. "How are we on earth when this planet doesn't look like earth." She requested.

"This Earth is in another dimension from what I can tell." He stated. They looked towards a stadium as soon as they noticed the lights. "From what I can also tell. This must be what the humans call a "stadium"." He remarked. They could hear a small amount of cheering coming from within the stadium.

"Well whatever is going on. Sounds like they're celebrating something." Arcee commented.

"Probably so." Optimus replied until he spotted the relic not too far from them as he turned towards the stadium. Arcee noticed this and looked.

She saw the relic. "Is that..." She quested.

"It's the relic of the Paladin of Chaos." He continued for her as he approached it.

"What's it doing here?" She requested, a bit fearful.

"It seems like the relic has went through that bridge as well." Optimus said. "Or a warp-gate." He said.

"A warp-gate?" Arcee questioned.

"I don't think there's anytime to explain. The Decepticons must be close by." He informed her as he picked it up. As if on cue. Megatron appeared in the sky as he circled around the stadium a bit. "Megatron!" Optimus explained.

"He's here?" Arcee questioned.

"He was also caught in it. Probably along with others as well." Optimus replied sternly.

"then he's looking for us." Arcee replied.

"Not only us, but the relic as well." Optimus finished.

TP1

Tom pops up on screen, along with all the other worlds screens: Toonami's back bitches. So now we have a new run down. Also, we know you've missed us; apologies all around. Been super busy and down in the dumps. But now, it's time to slowly come back. (He hits the touch-screen buttons.) Currently going to wrap things up with Pokemon: Regional Traps. For when we get more ideas. Up next is more wrap up with Transformers: Battle Core. Along with continuing with Pokemon: Heroic Heart and Super Soul. Also, our latest story, Transformers Prime: The Fallen Relic of Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2 Hostile Assault

Transformers Prime;

The Fallen Relic of Chaos

Chapter 2:

Hostel Assault

Tom: Hope you all are ready, for more robot fighting action.

Sara: The transmission is ready, Tom!

Tom: Let's kick it. (Hits the touchscreen buttons and slams arm on the arm rest.)

TP1

Megatron and Dreadwing are both hurtling through the bridge. Both experiencing the same actions as what happened to Optimus. Both, hardly able to move, even though Megatron fought his hardest to move. It seemed impossible to do so. That was until a break in the portal happened and they popped right out. Each one landing on the ground. As they did, Megatron was slowly beginning to stand.

Putting his hand on his head, then shaking his head, he looked up to see a stadium. Dreadwing did the same, as he kept his balance steady. The two of them looked around and saw plenty of land, but didn't know where they were. That was when Megatron realized what had happened. The both of them, and their vehicons were sent to this different dimension.

"Prime! He did this. From that swing of his Starsaber. He put us in this dimension." Megatron stated.

"Agreed, lord Megatron. Yet, how do we get back?" Dreadwing questioned as he approached Megatron.

"Very simple. We don't." He informed Dreadwing. Dreadwing looked puzzled at this as he didn't know why Megatron would say that. "We're on a different planet in a different universe. On this planet, we can take it over. Until the vehicons show up, scan the area. Find out where we are." Megatron ordered.

"Yes, my liege." Dreadwing replied with respect as he bowed. From there he transformed into his jet-mode and flew around the landmass.

Everyone in the stadium heard the jet and looked around for it.

"Huh? What was that?" Ash questioned.

"Did you hear that too, Brock?" Dawn asked.

"I did Dawn, but what was it?" Brock questioned.

"Is there supposed to be rain?" Barry questioned himself as he heard the thundering noise.

"What was tha...look there." Cynthia pointed out. That's when they all saw the jet fly overhead. All of them looked at it with awe, not knowing what it was doing there. "We didn't schedule an Aerial show; did we?" She asked President Goodshow.

"We didn't. I don't know what that's doing here." Goodshow replied.

As Dreadwing flew over the stadium, he saw all the people. "Sir! I've found a stadium full of human beings." He informed Megatron.

"Excellent. For I've found Optimus and his little companion. We'll make good use of the humans." He told Dreadwing.

"How can we?" Dreadwing asked.

"Plain and simple, see if there's any way to plant explosives around where we are." Megatron ordered.

"At once." Dreadwing responded and flew off, away from the stadium. Megatron transformed into his Cybertronian-jet and flew above both Optimus and Arcee. Once he did; they saw him.

Optimus kept his eyes on Megatron. "By the looks of that stadium, there must be humans in there. He'll want to take them hostage." Optimus noted and began to walk to the stadium.

"Optimus, is it wise to walk in there? They'll begin to panic if they see you." Arcee reminded him.

"I know, but as soon as the see Megatron, it won't really matter." He told Arcee.

He continued walking in as Megatron flew over the crowd of people. All of them were stunned to see a weird looking jet. "What's going on here?" Dawn questioned, worriedly.

"I wish I had the answer." Brock told her.

"This can't be good." Ash commented.

"Pika pikachu pi. (I am ready.)" Pikachu said, his cheeks sparking.

Cynthia and President Goodshow watched the weird looking jet as it approached them. Upon doing so it flew high and transformed. Upon landing, they saw it was a robot, as his parts finished popping into place and he stood tall. All of them gasped and talked to each other. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Paul and Barry were completely shocked.

Megatron only merely laughed at them. His rustic laugh putting them into a huge amount of fear. "All of you humans. Gazing upon me, Megatron. You all are my hostages." He informed them all, his voice echoing.

"What is it that you want?" Cynthia demanded, wanting the safety of everyone there.

Megatron merely chuckled. "It's nothing you humans can give me in exchange for your freedom." Megatron told her and they all heard this. The trainers were getting their Poke-balls ready. "Whatever you all have that can possibly take me down. I welcome it." Megatron stated. Feeling as if they couldn't take him down with their Pokemon, they put their Poke-balls away. "That's what I thought." He told them.

Everyone in the stadium began to hear large foot prints coming towards them. It was coming from the large entrance way. As they looked they saw another giant robot come in. Completely terrified of him, they still stood their ground. Megatron merely chuckled. "Well now! Optimus Prime. What bring you here?" Megatron ironically asked.

"You know why I'm here. I know you've taken these humans hostage. Release them at once." Optimus demanded.

"Oh Optimus! How naive do you think I am?" Megatron questioned him. "There's only one way I'll let them go. The relic." Megatron demanded form him.

Optimus looked back from where he came from. "Arcee!" He exclaimed. She slowly walked into the stadium, carrying the relic.

All the trainers looked at them and were confused at what was going on. Arcee looked to Optimus. "Are you certain about this?" She requested.

"I am most certain. In know we'll be able to get it back somehow. As of right now. We need to be sure that all these humans are safe and out of harms way." He told her.

Megatron jumped down and all the trainers quickly ran out of the way as he landed. His landing making the earth shake a good bit. From there he walked towards Optimus Prime and Arcee. She put down the relic and returned t where Optimus was. "A wise choice, to the both of you." He sarcastically told them and picked it up. "With this relic, I can amass a new." He commented as he picked it up.

"You have what you want, Megatron. Just leave the humans alone." Optimus demanded.

Megatron looked to him as they waited for a response from him. "Oh I will Optimus, as I will keep my word." He ironically stated.

Optimus knew something was us up; but what?! "Megatron might have kept his word. I have not made any." A voice called out. They all looked at the newest robot, seeing that I strongly resembled the jet.

"Dreadwing!" Arcee exclaimed.

Optimus noticed the button in his hand and knew what was about to happen. "DREADWING! DON'T! THE HUMANS." Optimus requested. It was too late though. Dreadwing hit the button and it activated all the underwater bombs. They all blew up around the island and everyone began to panic as they felt the island shake. "No." Optimus whispered.

"It's been fun, Optimus." Megatron sarcastically claimed. "As for right now, we have other things to tend to." He mentioned as Optimus knew what he meant. Before Optimus Prime could do anything, three vehicons came in fom the same entrance that Optimus and Arcee came through. "And, before you can do anything. Please be noted that you and these humans won't make it off the island." Megatron informed him.

From there Megatron picked up the relic and transformed, with the relic on top of his ship mode. He flew off as the vehicons aimed their guns at them. Each one cocking, ready to fire. Optimus' arm opened as did Arcee's and they aimed their weapons as well. His eyes looked in her direction. "We must be careful of the humans, and draw their fire." He told Arcee.

"How are we going to?" Arcee requested.

That's when they heard a vehicle come in from the same direction as the vehicons. A car rammed the three vehicons and it went into the air. All the Pokemon trainers saw this and Optimus and Arcee knew who it was. The car is yellow with black stripes on it. They all saw the car slowly transform into a robot and saw gums convert out of its arms.

The robot aimed and fired at the vehicons and took down all three, with out any of the humans being harmed. Landing in front of the humans and putting his weapons away and looked to Optimus and Arcee. "It's good to see you, Bumblebee. As of right now, we have to evacuate these humans." He told Bumblebee. He looked up to the two humans who were high above the others. "TELL ME. IS THERE ANY WAY TO EVACUATE EVERYONE?" Optimus requested.

Cynthia nodded. "There is. We have boats still in port." She told Optimus.

"THEN WE NEED TO GET ALL THE HUMANS ON THEM." Optimus told her.

"WHY SHOULD WE DO THAT?" One of the trainers demanded. Optimus looked to where it came from. "FOR ALL WE KNOW IT COULD BE A TRAP!" He exclaimed out of fear.

"I cannot explain everything, for there is no time. If you all don't get off the island, then you all will be doomed." Optimus told him.

Cynthia looked to the trainers and held the same microphone. "LISTEN EVERYONE! WE NEED TO EVACUATE CALMLY AND EFFICENTLY." She told everyone.

"You're joking. She's actually siding with him?" The same trainer questioned.

"Are you serious right now?" A female trainer asked. He looked to her. "I can tell the difference between the robots. Right now, we need to get out of here." She told him. All the trainers walked as fast as they could to get out.

Bumblebee and Arcee assisted the trainers as best they could. They directed them through the exit. As for Optimus, he looked up at the sky and knew of what would be happening if Megatron used that device. It would be very devastating not only to the people; but to the planet as well. He had to get it back somehow. First came the humans.

He watched the trainers depart. The boats weren't ready to be boarded since the captain of each ship had to get there. Yet, the trainers got too anxious to board. There were some trainers who went to their rooms to get their stuff. Not even thinking right at all. Ash felt the island shake and looked everywhere. His friends were still with him as they looked at their ship. Dawn wasn't thinking right either. Mainly since the island was in danger.

"I-I-I got to get my stuff." She told them, out of complete fear.

Brock stopped her. "There isn't any time." He told her as he had her arm.

"We need to get our Pokemon from the center." Ash told them.

Optimus came up to everyone and they looked to him. "Everyone, listen. If you hurry now. The boats will be ready soon by what she told me." He told them as he gestured to Cynthia.

She walked up. "If you all hurry, and not rush. The boats will be ready in due time. Just please, go at a pace. Your Pokemon and your stuff. We will have security to help you to get you in and out. Just move calmly." She informed them. She looked back up to Optimus as he had his eyes on her. "Thank you. For anything." She told him as the trainers began to do as she told them.

"All in the line of duty." He replied.

All across the world, the tv screens that everyone was watching. All of them were now heavily worried about the fate of those on the island. Johanna worried about her daughters safety; not knowing about the Autobots. Delia watched in horror as the tv was still on static, not even thinking about sleep. Her only son was once again in mortal danger.

Misty had tears in her eyes. For she too didn't think about sleep. It was on her mind of what was occurring on that island. The one she loves was in danger. Not even knowing if he could get out of this fate. She looked outside, tears in her eyes as she worried. Even May was worried about Ash and her friends. As was Max, since he was watching the even with her. Drew held her close, knowing how she was. Her parents heard all that had happened and left her be. Knowing she needed some time.

Even Kenny was getting worried. He had feeling for Dawn, but couldn't tell her. Now he thought he never could. He looked out the window of a boat he was currently on. It slowly went across the water as he let out a sigh, feeling like his heart wasn't completely together. Zoey was shocked as well. She was up in snow point, having watched the League on tv with Candice.

"I-I need to go. My friends are in trouble." She told Candice.

Candice gave a nod and got up form her seat. "We're both going. No way will I let this go unpunished." She replied with her hands on her hips.

The two of them began to get ready to head out.

As they did, the trainers began to get on each boat; now that the boats were ready to depart. As they did, each one got full rather fast and launched. Some trainers were told to go to the next available boat as the current one was full. As they each got on another boat, they noticed the robots were helping each trainer on.

"Careful now! One at a time." Optimus told them.

Bumblebee only made his usual beeping sounds. None of the trainers knew what he was saying, but boarded the ship. Arcee made sure of the trainers got on board as well. Making sure that none ot left behind. "No too fast. Go at a steady pace." She told them. As the ships were out to sea, laser fire came raining down on them. Everyone looked to see both Megatron and Dreadwing were attacking them. "Scrap! Optimus!" She called. He looked up in the air and saw what they were doing. Including attacking a ship that hadn't been able to get out to the water.

"Arcee, I'll draw their fire. You get that ship out of here." He ordered.

Arcee didn't need to reply to that as she ran toward the ship. As she did, she dodged laser fire from them. From there she slowly began to transform into her motorcycle mode. The trainers were stunned at this as her body began to open up. Her wheel came out from her chest as her head went where it was. Her arms formed some of the pieces of the sides as he legs became the sides and the wheels on her legs merged into one.

"Did...did she turn into a...motorcycle?" the same male trainer asked.

Arcee sped towards the stuck boat and jumped off a make-shift ramp. As she jumped, she transformed back into her robot mode as a blade came out of her arm. All the trainers gawked at this as she screamed and broke the chain that kept the boat at port. From there she got in between the boat and the port. Using all her strength to give a push. Bumblebee came up and assisted her. "Thanks, Bee!" She told him.

Together they managed to push the boat out. Bumblebee grabbed Arcee's hand and pulled her up, back onto port. They watched the boat go out onto the water. Even as it was out onto the water, Megatron and Dreadwing fired at them. "Leave no witnesses." Megatron ordered.

"As you command, my liege." He replied. They kept on firing until more laser fire came from above.

Everyone looked up and saw a ship. It was only blasting at Megatron and Dreadwing. "Hey Prime! Thought you needed some backup." A familiar voice said. Arcee only watched as the ship flew towards them.

"Wheeljack!" Optimus Prime exclaimed.

"I take it that Megatron has something that shouldn't be his." Wheeljack commented. Fro there he launched towards them.

Arcee went up to Optimus. "If I had to guess." Arcee commented.

Wheeljack flew down and around both Mgatron and Dreadwing. From there, he bolted towards them. When he did, he was a little too quick for Megatron and Dreadwing to evade. Hitting the both of them, the relic was knocked off of Megatron. Seeing that on his screen, Wheeljack went for it an used his grappling-hook to grab it.

"I'll retrieve it." Dreadwing assuredMegatron.

"No Dreadwing. We'll get it back in due time. As for now. We fall back and regroup. Call all the remaining Decepticons." He ordered.

Dreadwing flew with Megatron. "All Decepticons. Fall back. We'll get the relic soon enough." Dreadwing ordered. All of them that were fliers transformed and those that couldn't fly hoped on them and they followed Megatron and Dreadwing.

Back at the boats. All but a few of the trainers had gotten off the island. As the last of the boats left, Ash, Dawn and Brock ran up waving their hands and shouting for them to wait up, to stop, to come back. Yet, the boat was out to sea as the island was now sinking.

"Oh, no!" Dawn exclaimed. "What...what are we going to do?" She questioned.

"The last of the boats left?" Cynthia asked.

They looked to her, worry on their faces. "Seems like we're the last ones." President Goodshow told them.

Optimus approached them and they looked to them. "Are you all that's left?" Optimus asked.

"We are. There wasn't any time to do a check list." Cynthia told Optimus.

"Then we need to on board." He told them as Wheeljack flew down and the lift came down.

They all looked to the alien ship as they saw Wheeljack. "Hey guys! Need a lift!" He exclaimed. Bumblebee only gave off his buzzing sounds, but Wheeljack understood them. "Let's get hem on board." He replied.

Barry started to run over, waving hands around wildly. "Hey, you guys! Wait for me! I'll fine you if you don't wait for me!" He shouted, headed towards the docks. When the boats were far out of sight, he saw no other way. That was until he saw the others not too far away as Wheeljack came down. That's when he ran for them. "I'm here. Don't leave without me." That's when he bumped into Ash by accident, landing them both on the ground. "Oh come on! I'm so gonna fine you for that!" Barry complained, realizing that he had bumped into Ash. "Oh oops... Sorry Ash..." He apologized.

"Don't sweat it." Ash replied, getting himself to his feet. He offered a hand to Barry, whom got up in a flash. "But it looks like we're the last ones here. Seems like Paul and all the others went ahead." Ash informed him.

"Oh man, I'm so fining the captains for not waiting a few more minutes!" Barry huffed, stomping his feet on the ground.

"At least we have a ride out of here." Dawn stated.

From there Arcdee picked her up and put her on the platform. Optimus picked up Ash and Bumblebee picked up Brock; putting them on the platform as well. Optimus picked up President Goodshow and Cynthia and put them on the platform. The humans stood back as the three Autobots got on and Wheeljack activated the hydraulics.

After being lifted up he went to his seat. Flipping a few switches and hitting a few buttons, he grabbed the wheel. "Everyone, hang on." He told them. He blasted them away from the island as it began to sink further, water splashing onto the area; barely at the rim of the island.

The teens and young adult sighed in relief that they were now away from the island. Optimus went up to Wheeljack. "Thank you, Wheeljack. But, how'd you get here?" Optimus requested.

"I'll tell you that soon. First, I'd like to know about that device." Wheeljack requested.

Optimus looked to the relic and approached it. "The most dangerous relic there is." Optimus informed Wheeljack.

TP1

Tom: There we go, Toonami faithful. Another chapter done.

Sara: I think it's time for other stories. What story chapter is next?

Tom: If I'm making a good guess. It's probably more Transformers: Battle Core. Possibly more Pokemon: Regional Traps. Who knows.

Sara: We'll find out soon.

Tom: In the mean time. Enjoy all these other great stories. Remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	3. Chapter 3 Hostage Situation

Transformers Prime:

The Fallen Relic of Chaos

Chapter 3:

Hostage Situation

Tom: Hey, Sara! You ready for more action?

Sara: Most certainly Tom. We're getting the transmission now. (The drones fire a beam to the Absolution.)

Tom: I love this job. (He hits the touchscreen buttons and slams his fist on the arm rest.)

TP1

The characters from the Pokemon world looked between Optimus and Wheeljack. Wheeljack was very curious about the relic he had retrieved for them. Arcee and Bumblebee didn't know anything about the relic either. Only Optimus knew about the relic, since he is very desperate for the device. They all looked to the device and Optimus looked at, very intently.

"This relic! It's no ordinary relic." He tells them all.

"What relic is it?" I've never seen anything in the archives about this relic." Arcee stated.

"That's because the knowledge of this relic is contained within the collected wisdom of the Prime's." Optimus explained.

Bumblebee made his usual buzzing sounds, in an asking gesture. Everyone looked confused as to what he just gestured.

"I'm sorry! What did he just say?" Dawn asked.

"He was questioning if the Matrix of Leadership." Arcee explained.

"What's the Matrix of Leadership?" Cynthia asked.

"A powerful artifact. It holds the wisdom and history of he Prime's." Wheeljack told them.

"How strong is it? The relic, I mean!" Brock.

"It's incredibly powerful. Although, it's never been used or tested." Optimus told them all as he looked at it. "However, in theory, the device is said that it can destroy a planet. I don't know how true that is. All I know is that the device needs to be destroyed." Optimus told them.

"Then lets get to a location and you can use your guns to destroy it." Cynthia told him.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The relic can only be destroyed by another powerful artifact. One, of which, I do not have on me." Optimus stated.

Both Arcee and Bumblebee knew what Optimus was talking about. Wheeljack, however, did not know what they were talking about. All he knew is that they had an artifact on board the Jackhammer.

"What does this relic do and who made it?" Cynthia requested.

"I'm not for certain, but I do know, that, in theory: the device is made to cyberform any form or matter. As for who made it..." Optimus took a quick pause as he looked to Wheeljack. "...I would like to know how you got here." He requested.

"I was not too far from earth when I got a signal." Wheeljack told them as he went into a flashback. "...I was arriving to your location when I saw Prime, here, throw a powerful blast from his sword at a spacebridge." He told them. "After I saw another spacebridge open, the both of them merged. That definitely surprised me as well as Optimus firing his matrix into it." He continued on. "I'd say that, from there, the Jackhammer was close enough to the area that I was dragged into whatever happened." He stated. "The next thing I knew, I was flying above what I believe to be a stadium." Wheeljack told them.

His flashback ended as he continued flying. The others looked to themselves then back to him.

"Is that how you found us? You got a signal!" Arcee questioned. Bumblebee made his usual buzzing sounds. "I agree. How come you didn't help us earlier?" Arcee requested.

"Hey, you try to find more cybertronians at a far distance. When you do; by all means, send a signal and I'll get it when I get close enough." He told them in a sarcastic tone.

"For right now, we need to find out where Megatron and Dreadwing are at." Optimus told them.

"That might be hard. After all, the Pokemon world is a big planet." Cynthia told Optimus.

"Maybe. But, I doubt they're far away." Optimus stated.

"You might be right, Prime!" Wheeljack told him as he began on his instruments. "I'm gonna..." "First, we need to know how you got here, Wheeljack." Arcee requested.

"My, aren't we feisty." Wheeljack commented as he played with his instruments. "While I was nearby, scouting for other Autobots. My instruments caught something." He told them as he went into a flashback. "I had no idea what it was but it was on earth. Knowing that, I had to head there. Especially since I knew that's where the action was." Wheeljack told them.

"So then, you were close by?" Brock asked.

"What all were you able to do?" Dawn asked.

"It wasn't much." Wheeljack told them. "More likely; I couldn't really do anything." He stated. Everyone looked to him as he drove his ship. "When I had gotten there, I saw what Prime had done..." He told them as he recalled. "...when he hit the space-bridge with that wave, I felt my ship get trapped by the field." He stated. "From there, it felt like I was stretched into the space-bridge and to this planet." He told them. "The next thing I knew is that I was watching what was happening." He told them. "That's what happened up till now." Wheeljack told them.

"Then what's going to happen now?" Cynthia asked.

"Won't Megatron be back for this relic?" Ash asked as he looked to the relic.

"That, he will be." Optimus told them as he to looked at the relic. "For right now..." Optimus continued as he looked out the window. "...we need to try and find a way to destroy the relic." He told them.

"Won't that be impossible, Optimus?" Arcee questioned. Bumblebee made some beeping sounds. "Bee is right! You know we don't have the time to figure out a way to destroy it." Arcee stated.

"Whatever way we can destroy it. I'd say we let the legendary Pokemon to assist us." Barry said, boastfully.

"What are the legendary Pokemon?" Wheeljack asked.

From that questioned Ash pulled out his Pokedex and opened it. Optimus looked at the device Ash held and could tell that the device had a lot of data on it. Especially since Ash just pulled it out.

Ash began to push some buttons, trying to find the right data. "Let's see here...huh?" He questioned as he saw a weird thin type of light run over his pokedex. That's when he looked to see the light was coming from Optimus.

This confused Ash, as he had no idea what Optimus was doing. "I'm scanning for the data within your device; and I think I've found some data." Optimus told them. After his scan he looked forward and put a data hologram in front of them. In the data hologram they saw the legendaries of Sinnoh. "Are these the ones you are talking about?" Optimus asked.

"That's them." Cynthia replied.

"Taking a look at them, I doubt they can." Arcee stated and looked to Optimus. "Optimus?" She questioned.

"Optimus analyzed the data, but he turned off the hologram data. "I'm afraid not." He told them. "It was a good idea; but I'm afraid tha the alloy this is made out of if much stronger than what your legendary Pokemon can destroy." He told them. "This relic, was made by The Fallen. He took a vast amount of precautionary measures. Never knowing that this relic could still be destroyed." He told them.

"Then what can destroy it?" Cynthia asked.

"Something we don't currently have." Optimus stated again.

"Well, we best get it soon." Wheeljack told them. He messed with his control panel. "We're receiving a transmission." He told them/\\.

"If I might have a guess." Optimus said.

"I think you'd win." Wheelhjack replied as he put the message on through.

" _Optimus Prime!_ " A familiar voice spoke through the speakers. This gave our human heroes shivers down their spine. Hearing his voice was like a cold feeling. Something completely unnerving. Even some of the buildings on the land mass that ran the ships schedule, heard Megatron's voice over the intercom. " _Since I know you have the relic, I would like to make a bargain for it._ " He told them.

"I don't believe this!" Arcee stated. Bumblebee made beeps in anger, knowing how low Megatron is.

"How do we know this isn't another trick?" Otpimus demanded.

" _Now Optimus, is that a way to talk to someone who holds many lives in his hands?_ " Megatron asked mockingly.

"Whoever you're taking hostage this time. It'll be worse." Optimus stated.

Everyone looked to Optimus, but Arcee, Bumblebee and Wheeljack knew what Optimus meant. " _What ever do you mean?_ " Megatron boasted. " _I'll admit it, though._ " Megatron told Optimus. " _I do have hostages, and the situation is worse._ " Megatron admitted.

"What is your location?" Optimus demanded.

" _You're very close by. Dreadwing has a fix on Wheeljack's ship._ " Megatron told them. " _Just keep an eye out and watch your radar. Primarily over the water._ " Megatron told them before ending the transmission.

Optimus looked to everyone on the ship. "Whatever he's planning, be ready." He warned them.

"I was born ready." Barry boasted proudly, bumping his chest a few times.

"We can tell that much." Dawn remarked sarcastically.

Wheeljack looked on his radar as Bumblebee took point on top of the Jackhammer. Both were on the lookout for anything on the water. Although there wasn't anything at first, until Wheeljack saw three blips on his radar. Even Bumblebee saw something far in the distance. He made beeps to let them know.

"Gotcha on that one Bee! Got them here on the radar and going to them." Wheeljack told him.

Bumblebee came down from the top of the ship and saw what was on the water. There was a ship, along with Megatron, Dreadwing and a few flying Decepticons. All the humans aboard were frightened. All of them looking at the flying Decpticons as they hovered above the ship. Megatron was using the boosters on his back to keep himself off the ship, in robot mode. Dreadwing used the boosters on his feet to hover as well.

The Autobots got closer to the ship until Wheeljack stopped. They looked to him. "Sorry, guys." He told them. "Wanting to make sure I don't get too close. Don't know the effect the Jackhammer will have on that ship." He told them.

They understood him and they all looked on screen and saw all the hostages. Optimus knew that Megatron wouldn't let them go, unless they had the relic. For the relic was too dangerous for both sides. Optimus only wanted it out of Decepticon hands.

As they looked at the ship, Megatron only looked to them as Dreadwing did the same, but watched the humans as well. The com came on as they heard static. _"Oh Optimus! If you don't want anything to happen to these humans..."_ He told Optimus as he only moved his eyes to the corner of his socket. "Well, let's just say they best know how to swim for a good while." He finished.

"I know what you want." Optimus told him.

 _"Then please..."_ Megatron requested. Optimus began for the Jackhammer's platform. _"Oh, and before you come out Prime."_ Megatron said through the com as he looked up at the. "I'd like for Wheeljack to give it to me." Megatron requested further as Dreadwing looked to him then the ship. Optimus looked to Wheeljack and he him.

Wheeljack then looked over to the relic. "If we are to save the hostages..." Wheeljack mentioned.

"The humans are very important." Optimus Prime stated. "We'll hand over the relic, but I want us to keep a good eye on the Decepticons and track them as best as possible." Optimus stated.

"I have a lot of connections here in Sinnoh, and outside of Sinnoh." Cynthia told them.

"We have connections as well." Ash spoke up. They looked to them.

"Just leave it to us to help you guys." Dawn told them.

"This is our planet and we know where places are." Brock staed.

Arcee looked to Optimus. "It's our best bet." She told him.

"I agree." Optimus replied. "How ever much help you all can provide, we'll take it." He stated before looking to Wheeljack. "Go ahead and give them the relic." He ordered.

"I do hope you have a plan." Wheeljack informed them as he went to the relic.

"I'd say we might have a good one." Optimus stated. Bumblebee made his beeping and buzzing noises. "I agree. If we let the Decepticons get away far enough, it'll be easier to track them. I wonder though?" Optimus questioned as he looked to their new human allies. "How can you all provide a means of keeping an eye on where they're going?" He asked them.

Ash grabbed up his Pokeball and gave off a wink. "We have some really good friends." He told Optimus.

"Then let's tr the plan." Optimus replied and gave Wheeljack the signal.

Lowering the ship a little bit more, Wheeljack picked up the relic and went over to the platform. "Go ahead a lower me, Prime. I'll give them the relic. Bee, open the top hatch of the ship." He told them. Optimus went over to the panel as Bumblebee opened the top hatch. Wheeljack looked to Ash. "I hope you have a flyer." He requested.

"Most definitely do." Ash replied as he threw hi Poke-ball in the air. "GO NOW...STARAPTOR!" Ash called out.

A white light burst out of the Poke-ball a formed a bird-like creature. "STARRRAPTOR! (READY!)" The bird Pokemon called out.

"Staraptor! I need you to follow the ones that are about to take this." Ash told him as he pointed to the satellite.

Staraptor looked at the device and and gave a couple of nods. "Raptor. (Gotcha.)" The bird Pokemon replied before he flew out the top of the ship.

After that Optimus activated the platform and Wheeljack was lowered down. When the platfom stopped Megatron flew up to him and held out his hands. "The relic, if you please?" Megatron requested. Wheeljack was very agitated at him. Especially for holding humans hostage on the water.

He gave him the device. "This is very low, Megatron." Wheeljack stated.

Megatron merely chuckled. "You mean the humans?" He questioned. "My dear Wheeljack. We have kept our promise. The humans won't be harmed. Besides, it's thanks to you Autobots, that we now have the key." Megatron told him as he gazed a the relic. "The key to creation." Megatron finished as he began to turn away. As he was at a small distance, he stopped. "Oh, and Wheeljack..." Megatron said to him as he glanced at him from the corner of his optics. "The humans might need transport." He informed him. "I'd say they're a bit dead on the water." Megatron told him.

"What?" Wheelejack questioned.

"What?" Arcee questioned as well.

"WHAT?" Ash and those questioned.

"Good luck getting them all back to land." Megatron told them as he laughed maniacally, transforming and flying off.

After they had left Staraptor watched them and followed. With everyone else, they looked to the ship.

"Can someone contact the ship and see what's going on down there?" Wheeljack requested. To find out what Megatron and Dreadwing had done.

"I'll find out." Cynthia told them. Optimus picked her up and brought her over to the com. Wheeljack came back up and assisted them by tuning to the same frequency as the ship. "Hello! Can anyone hear me?" Cynthia requested.

After a few seconds of silence, Cynthia about repeated her question. "Ahoy there. We're glad to hear you." Someone replied. "This is the captain. Is this the person from the flying ship?" He requested.

"Yes! It is! This is Champion Cynthia. What all has happened down there? Is everyone okay?" She requested.

"Yes, yes! We're all alright." He reassured her. "A little shaken up, but okay." He informed them. "As for what's happened." He told them as he looks to his crew and the passengers. "What they had done was is disabled the engines." He told them. _"There's no way we can move."_ He informed them.

Optimus looked to Wheeljack. "Do you have anything that can tow them?" Optimus requested.

"I do, Prime." Wjheeljack told him. "But one of us needs to get on that ship." He stated. Bumblebee made his buzzing sounds. "I do, but someone needs to catch it." He told them. "It's a grapple. The reason one of us needs to be down there is because I don't want to cause any major damage to the ship. Otherwise, we'll probably have to make multiple trips." Wheeljack told them.

"I'll go." Arcee told them. "I'm the lightest there is. I'm a motorcycle, after all." She stated.

From there, Wheeljack got the Jackhammer close enough to the boat. Arcee was on the platform and looked at the ship. Carefully, she dropped down and landed on the ship; shaking it a little. After she landed, Wheeljack moved the Jackhammer at a distance and readied the grapple.

"I hope you're ready, Arcee." He said to her.

"I'm ready." She replied.

Aiming it just right, he fired the grapple. Arcee saw it coming fast and immediately jumped. She caught it as it hit at her abdominal section, right before she landed. _"Arcee. You okay?"_ Wheeljack asked.

She grunted a bit as she got up and began to recover from the impact. _"I'm fine."_ She replied.

"Tough as nails." Wheeljack commented.

"She is truly a tough soldier." Optimus remarked.

While on the ship; Arcee began to secure the grapple to the bow of the ship. She got up once she was done. "All done." She told him.

Back on the ship, Wheeljack prepared the Jackhammer. "Tell them all to hang on." He told her.

She looked back to everyone. "Hang on everyone." She told them.

Carefully, Wheeljack began to move the Jackhammer forward. Just to be sure that the Jackhammer didn't damage the boat, or otherwise; the trainers would continue to be stranded.

"Arcee, how's the com relay on the boat?" Optimus asked.

"Give me one sec, Optimus." She replied as she scanned for the signal to the radio transmitter. It was then she found the right frequency. "It's still on." She told Optimus.

"Then have the captain on the ship to contact the nearest port." Optimus told her. _"We need to be sure all the people on the ship can get off safely."_ Optimus told her.

"Understood." Arcee replied. She walked up to the helm. The captain looked at her as he looked at her. "Captain! Where's the nearest port?" She requested.

He looked at her, confused. Thinking that she was one of them. "It-it...it's Sunny Shore." He told her.

Arcee put hand up to her comlink. "Optimus! It's Sunny Shore." She told him.

Optimus gave a nod, and looked to Wheeljack. "Head to Sunny Shore." He told Wheeljack.

"Where's it at?" Wheeljack asked.

"We can tell you." Ash told them.

From there, Wheeljack got the information and made his ship head to Sunny Shore. He slowly tugged the ship, making sure not to break anything on the bow of the ship. But Optimus knew that with the relic in Megatron's hands; the battle on this new planet they were on. This new planet; this other dimension they were in. All of them were in great peril.

TP1

Tom: Took a while, but the chapter is up. Hope you all enjoy this. Also, the holidays are right around the corner.

Sara: Also, if you're ready for the mixed timeline trilogy to end. Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker is in theaters real soon.

Tom: With more stories to do, TimPrime1 is doing the best he can. Especially with his current job. He does want to work on this stuff.

Sara: He's incredibly busy. Busier than usual. When he does get more time, you'll get more.

Tom: In the mean time. Enjoy the holidays. Spend time with your family. Have a happy new year; and sit back, relax; as I push the button. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
